This is a revision of the first competitive renewal application for this Program in Interdisciplinary Training in Environmental Health. To date, there have been 13 trainees in this pre-doctoral program leading to the Ph.D. degree in Environmental Health Sciences that includes two years of course work and three years of dissertation research. In addition, the program has incorporated several educational enrichment activities to enhance the training experience, including: seminars;workshops;field trips;teaching experience;retreats;grant writing experience;and informal activities. The training program is also integrated with the numerous other environmental health activities of the department, school and university, including: the Center for Environmental Health in Northern Manhattan;the Center for Children's Environmental Health;the Superfund Basic Science Research Program;and the Columbia Earth Institute. This program has focused on interdisciplinary training combining public health and basic biomedical science skills in solving complex problems in environmental health related to four areas: environmental cancer;environmental respiratory disease;environmental neuro-degenerative disease;and environmental reproductive/developmental disease. The training faculty for the program consists of 16 well-funded investigators with research programs related to one or more of these focus areas, all of whom have experience in mentoring trainees in collaborative interdisciplinary research. The current grant has provided support for three pre-doctoral slots per year, but, through leveraging of funding, the investigators have been able to considerably increase the number of slots in the program. Thus, the program currently has 10 trainees (including three under-represented minorities) and has had two recent graduates who have gone on to environmental health research positions in government and academia.